


Don't Try To Have Me.

by thatonetacokid



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 5 or 7 or 10, F/F, doesn't mean it'll have a good ending, idk about the amount of chaps, lets see how this fucking goes, minahyun is my lowkey lit otp, this is for a good reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonetacokid/pseuds/thatonetacokid
Summary: Mina was beautiful, Dahyun just didn't love her.





	

_When she meets Sana Minatozaki it's 12:35 a.m. at a night club. Dahyun thinks it must be some kind of blessing because of the fact that she's finally an official adult in the eyes of her country and now she gets to meet possibly the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. She feels everything becoming hazy as she drinks and watches the captivating girl dance so sensually by herself. A black baseball cap, A red sweater, and the probably the shortest black shorts she's thinks to ever exist. Her body is beautiful, and all dahyun wants is to go over there; kiss her, touch her, and remove every piece of clothing so that she can see the girl all for herself. It's a this point the girl who has gave her a high notices her staring and smirks. It's also the first time Dahyun notices her eyes and how they remind her of the night stars back at her hometown._

_She waves a finger to her and Dahyun follows like the puppet she has become for the stranger. She smells of pina colada with a tiny hint of her rose perfume still lingering. Long arms are snaked around her neck immediately and she feels the long fingers of the alluring woman starting to play with the tiny baby hairs on her neck. It's so simple and yet Dahyun wants to moan. The girl notices all too well and her face comes closer and she finally gets to hear her voice and if you could understand how quickly it made her wet, then points for you. it's so simple, her whisper: "You seem to be too cute to be here, and yet with the way your eyes look at me I realize how easily you can deceive people."_

_Dahyun's inner struggle begins to show on her face and now she gets to hear what her laugh is like; it reminds her of cotton candy and ferris wheel rides. She struggles to figure out what she wants to say to the girl who now has decides to turn around and rub her ass slowly against her crotch. She groans and pulls the girl in close to whisper in her ear, "If you keep this up I will fuck you right here in front of everyone and I won't allow you to move." She hears her giggle again and now the the girl turns around and she looks into her hazy bright gleaming eyes. Her heart pounds harshly against her chest and god does she want to take her home. She wants to touch her. She wants to fall in love with her and figure out every thing about her. Yet, the girl gives her a small smile and whispers softly, "my name is sana," a gentle kiss is placed on her cheek and the girls hands are now sitting gently upon her shoulders. She hears the girl sigh and watches her bite her lip nervously before she speaks carefully, "you're adorable and your eyes are something else but, I'm too in love with someone else,"_

_She feels sana move her to the side and looks to wear her eyes are staring. Two beautiful girls stare at sana but the girl who reminds her of a peach with brown hair looks at both of them quickly. Dahyun looks back to sana who's eyes fall onto hers and another small smile is shown to her, "thank you, now i have to go to her, i'm sorry."  She who's eyes reminded her of the stars from her hometown and her laugh that reminded her of cotton candy and ferris wheel rides. She who made her heart pound inside her chest harshly. Sana, her name was sana. She wanted to **fall in love** with sana. _

_Maybe that realization causes her to head back to the bar and drink things that will make her drunk quicker. Maybe when she sees the clock hit 3 in the morning does she look back on the dance floor and she sees that the other beautiful girl that was with the girl that sana loved was still here and wow could she dance. Not like sana, she thinks. Her body doesn't feel the high it got when she watched sana. She feels adrenaline when she watches the girl. Maybe that's why her body was so quick to move and to pull her in for a harsh kiss. One that was reciprocated quickly and with just as much roughness. She pulled away and looked into the girls eyes before she spoke, "name, what's your name." The girl was breathing in air harshly trying to regain composure before she replied with a quiet, "Mina, Myoui mina."_

_Dahyun kissed her again, a bit more gentle but still sloppy and yearning for fulfillment. This time it was Mina who pulled away, she saw lust and possibly a bit of pity in her eyes. Dahyun didn't want pity, she didn't want to think about Mina saying that this was a mistake; so she held her hand tightly and took her out of the club. Dahyun didn't look at her when they found a taxi, didn't look at her when she opened the door to her apartment, and she didn't look at her when Mina's soft voice echoed in her apartment, "If you know my name, I should know yours," She let out a hurt chuckle and finally looked at her, really looked at Myoui Mina. She had freckles, her eyes were full of every emotion which made them all the more mysterious, her hair was brown like sana's love but it was shoulder length, her body was beautiful, perfect almost, this was someone who was beautiful. Dahyun really wished that it was Mina who she saw first on the dance floor but even then, even if sana was second. Dahyun's heart would already be taken by her._

_Mina is now close to her, their faces are inches apart and so she finally answers, "kim dahyun, and i'm going to make sure that's the name you scream tonight when i make you cum."_  

_Mina is the one who kisses her this time. There's a bite to her bottom lip, one that draws blood and makes her groan in pain. It's quickly forgotten when Mina's tongue enters her mouth and intertwines with her tongue. Mina has the taste of cheap beer and juicy fruit bubblegum. Although, unlike sana, Dahyun can only smell cherry blossoms and for a second she forgets about cotton candy laughs and starry eyes that remind her of home. It doesn't mean Dahyun was wanting to fall in love with Mina; it just meant that she wasn't going to be a fool and let Mina slip through her fingers. Mina was beautiful._

_So that's what she repeats as she removes Mina's clothes and makes her fall onto her bed. She kisses each unique freckle that appears as she kisses down Mina's body which she learns that Myoui Mina loves it. There was no need for conformation, no quick stare into each others eyes. Dahyun just put her mouth on Mina's clit and entered one finger in first. Mina's moans were sinful, her hips met her finger each time she slid in harshly. It was at that moment that she realized that Mina needed this too. She was longing for someone else to be there instead of her._

_So Dahyun entered another finger and fucked her harder. It was interesting to see and watch at how the loud moans became whines as Mina would come closer to climax. It was so easy to tease and slow down, it gave Dahyun a chance to see those mysterious eyes show bitter anger so obviously. She laughed and at the moment Mina sat up quickly and pulled her up and spoke with fire, "i am not here to play, I am here to get fucked, either you make me cum or I leave and you get to stay here wet and untouched."_

_Dahyun kisses her harshly again and pins her down. Her fingers slide in quickly, easily. She growls, "You wouldn't leave here, not with you being **this wet**." Mina can only whine and ask for dahyun to go harder because fuck trying to argue what was true. Mina comes, and she hates to say that she came due to the fact that Dahyun really knows how to use her fingers and be vulgar (in a very good way she should say)_

_Dahyun watches Mina try to figure out how to use her brain again. To say that it didn't boost her confidence was a lie. To say that Mina tasted horrible was a lie. She tasted like ketchup, and for some reason she didn't hate it whatsoever. Mina was beautiful._

_but she wasn't sana._

* * *

**_a/n: This should be 10 chapters? Another idea popped in my head as i procrastinate my other stories that really need to be updated. I hope you all enjoy this. if you'd like to tell me what you think you can but no pressure m8s. Mina is a fluffy muffin and i love her dearly. I'll support her always. I'll support twice always. I hope you all feel the same._ **

**_smile always,_ **

**_taco out xx_ **

* * *

**_Don't Try To Have Me Playlist:_ **

**_track 1: woo-ah | Crush_ **


End file.
